escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El maravilloso mago de Oz
El maravilloso mago de Oz es un libro de literatura infantil escrito por Lyman Frank Baum e ilustrado por W. W. Denslow. Fue publicado inicialmente por la George M. Hill Company de Chicago en 1900. Desde entonces, El mago de Oz ha sido uno de los libros más editados tanto en Estados Unidos como en Europa. Este libro, que narra las aventuras de una muchacha llamada Dorothy Gale en la tierra de Oz, constituye una de las historias más conocidas de la cultura popular norteamericana y ha sido traducido a muchos idiomas. Gracias al gran éxito de El maravilloso mago de Oz, L. Frank Baum escribió trece libros más sobre la tierra de Oz. El libro se encuentra en dominio público en Estados Unidos desde 1956. Según Krugman y ObstfeldEconomía Internacional. teoría y política; Pearson Educación, Madrid 2006 basados en Rockoff H.Journal of Political Economy n° 98 pag 739-760, 1990 el cuento es una alegoría directa de la lucha política y económica entre los partidarios del patrón oro y los del bimetalismo en Estados Unidos a fines del siglo XIX. La carretera de ladrillos amarillos es la falsa promesa del oro, Kansas el estado agrícola endeudado, los zapatos de plata el camino de vuelta a casa, y Oz, la medida de peso del oro (oz. = onza). Lo que sí debe destacarse es que fue el primer libro de cuentos infantiles con personajes y lugares típicos de Estados Unidos en una época donde todos los cuentos infantiles describían paisajes y personajes europeos. Personajes * Dorothy. '' Dorothy Gale '' es una joven huérfana de 14 años que vive en Kansas con su tía Emma, su tío Henry y su perro Totó. * Espantapájaros. Conoce a Dorothy y ésta le ayuda a bajar del palo donde unos granjeros lo colocaron para asustar a los cuervos. Acompaña a Dorothy para pedirle al mago un cerebro para pensar. * Hombre de hojalata. Encuentra a Dorothy cuando esta le ayuda a aceitar sus articulaciones, que lo han tenido durante un año en la misma posición. Es un leñador fuerte que lo único que le pedirá al mago es un corazón de verdad para poder tener sensibilidad, pues ha sido víctima de una bruja que lo ha convertido de un hombre de carne y hueso en un ser de hojalata. * León cobarde. Vive de comer pequeños ratones y, debido a que su principal defecto es tener miedo todo el tiempo, busca llegar al mago para pedirle valor. * Mago de Oz. Vive en la Ciudad Esmeralda, al centro del País de Oz. Ha ganado reputación de ser un ser superior, pues ha mantenido a raya a las Brujas del Este y del Oeste, que le han hecho la guerra durante años. Al igual que Dorothy llegó accidentalmente a Oz. * La Bruja Mala Del Este. Una bruja mala que vive en la tierra de los Munchkins. Cuando Dorothy llega a Oz, su casa cae del cielo sobre la bruja y la mata. El libro "Wicked: the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West" la nombra como Nessarose, mientras que la película "Oz the Great and Powerful" le da el nombre de "Evanora". * La Malvada Bruja Del Oeste. Ataca a Dorothy y sus amigos con animales de diferentes tipos y consigue atraparla con Monos Voladores. En el libro y después musical Wicked, la bruja se llama 'Elphaba Thropp' y es el personaje principal del libro, en la película "Oz the Great and Powerful" recibe el nombre de "Theodora". * La Bruja Buena del Norte. Se llama Locasta y aparece en Munchkinland cuando Dorothy llega. Le da a Dorothy los Zapatos de plata y un beso para protegerla. Esa bruja no aparece en los siguientes libros de Oz y en la película de 1939 Glinda aparece en su lugar. * La Bruja Buena del Sur. Se llama Glinda y le muestra a Dorothy a usar los zapatos de plata para volver a casa. * Totó. Perro que acompaña a Dorothy todo el camino. Cuando llega el tornado a Kansas, Totó se pierde y Dorothy tiene que buscarlo, motivo por el que no alcanza a entrar al refugio y se tiene que esconder en su casa, que es arrancada del suelo por la fuerza de los vientos. * Winkies. Son los esclavos de la Bruja del Oeste. Ya que ella murió, ellos viven felices. * Munchkins. Eran los esclavos de la Bruja del Este. Ahora viven felices. * Monos Voladores. Son los monos de la Bruja del Oeste, ellos capturan a Dorothy y la llevan al castillo. Adaptaciones Se han montado innumerables adaptaciones teatrales en todas partes del mundo, generalmente dirigidas a los niños y de carácter musical, que son el objetivo principal del libro. En cine en 1939 se realizó El mago de Oz, la versión más famosa de la novela. Quizás este musical sea más conocido que el propio libro. Actuó en el papel de Dorothy la memorable Judy Garland. La adaptación cinematográfica no es del todo fiel a la novela, pero logra rescatar el espíritu que su autor original imprimió a las páginas del libro. Muchos años después se realizó una secuela de la película, Return to Oz. En 1974 se estrena la película animada Journey Back to Oz, interpretando Liza Minnelli la voz de Dorothy. Liza Minelli era hija de Judy Garland, la actriz de la película original.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0067280/ En el año 1975 se representa en Broadway el musical The Wizz. Posteriormente Motown adquirió los derechos de la obra para llevarla a la pantalla grande. en un ambiente urbanizado y con solamente actores afroamericanos como Diana Ross, quien interpretó el rol de Dorothy, y compartió escena con Lena Horne, Richard Pryor, Nipsey Russell, Ted Ross, y Michael Jackson. Titulada El mago, se estrenó en octubre de 1978, recibiendo críticas malas y fracasando en la taquilla. Sin embargo, la banda sonora de la misma, producida por Quincy Jones, vendió más de 850 000 copias. Esta sería la última producción cinematográfica de Motown. En 1982 se realizó en Japón una película anime sobre El mago de Oz, dirigida por Fumihiko Takayama, con música de Joe Hisaishi. Esta versión está considerada como la más cercana al libro. En 1986 se realizó en Japón una serie de anime basada en 4 de los libros de Oz llamada El mago de Oz, y que se ha difundido en diversos países obteniendo gran éxito. En 1992, se realiza de nuevo una serie de anime, en este caso una adaptación futurista conocida como La maravillosa galaxia de OZ, que consta de 26 episodios, y en la que se nos muestra una trama de ciencia ficción con grandes dosis de Cyberpunk; se trata de una adaptación dirigida a un público más adulto, perteneciente por lo tanto al género Shōnen. Esta serie fue doblada al inglés en los Estados Unidos, y al español en Latinoamérica. También tuvo un éxito considerable. El creador de Spawn, Todd McFarlane, diseñador de juguetes, creó una serie de muñecos basados en una versión siniestra del mago de Oz, que incluye una versión de Dorothy Gale siendo torturada y abusada sexualmente por dos enanos deformes llamados Munchkins, que la flagelan mientras se encuentra atada en una pose sadomasoquista, así como un León que, lejos de ser cobarde parece ser feroz, un Espantapájaros siendo lastimado por cuervos que le sacan los ojos, un Hombre de Hojalata con forma de robot asesino, y un mago de Oz usando un casco insectoide, entre varios otros. En 1995 Gregory Maguire escribió la novela para adultos, Wicked: Memorias de una Bruja Mala, que narra la vida de Elphaba Thropp (la Malvada Bruja del Oeste); en el año 2003 esta novela fue llevada al teatro con el nombre de Wicked. Esta novela ya tiene una secuela llamada Son of a Witch (Hijo de una Bruja), que narra la vida de Liir (el hijo de Elphaba) a partir de la muerte de su madre (constantemente se menciona en las novelas que Elphaba regresará), así como también otra obra de continuación llamada A Lion Among Men (Un León entre los Hombres). En la serie Futurama hay un episodio donde parodian al mago de Oz. En 2007 Sci-Fi Channel, realizó una miniserie de seis capítulos titulada Tin Man, una reimaginación del universo de OZ (Llamado Outer Zone) que cuenta las aventuras de D.G. Pese a la reestructuración completa de la trama; la serie podría ser considerada canónica del cuento original, gracias a los giros y recursos argumentales utilizados especialmente en sus últimas partes. En 2008 Nickelodeon a través de Illusion Studios creó "La Maga y el Camino Dorado", también conocida como La Maga. Es una serie infantil-juvenil argentina que se transmite en toda Latinoamérica, y que cuenta la historia de Dorana, una mujer joven que tiene un trabajo y un amor imposible, un objetivo por qué luchar, y un pasado conflictivo. Un día la vida de Dorana deja de lado la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada, y le ocurre algo mágico: cruza un umbral que la lleva a un mundo paralelo. Allí recibe una misión que la llevará a atravesar aventuras terribles e insospechadas, siempre bajo el acecho de su rival, la bruja Bruna. En el mundo paralelo, Dorana conocerá a tres de los que se convertirán en sus inseparables amigos: un Hombre de Lata, un Espantapájaros, y un León. El marco real es bien distinto al original. Se trata de un hotel en el que vive la protagonista con una banda de chicos, sus amigos adultos y también un padrastro déspota, con el hijo del intendente que es el amor de Dorana y su malvada novia Pía. Cada capítulo contará una parte de la historia de cada mundo, unidos temáticamente entre sí. Si bien el hilo conductor será el mundo real, la presencia del mundo paralelo de Oz aportará aventura y magia a la trama. La Maga y el Camino Dorado está dirigida a toda la familia. La nueva serie combinará actores y fondos en 3D, junto con efectos. Coloridos cuadros musicales completarán una entretenida propuesta integral. La distribución del programa estará a cargo de Dori Media Group. La película Corazón Salvaje (1990) de David Lynch hace alusiones a la historia del mago de Oz, otorgando a la protagonista unos zapatos rojos como los de Dorothy y convirtiendo a la madre de la misma en la bruja mala del Oeste. Dorothy y Las Brujas de Oz (2011) Dirigida por Leigh Scott Basado en los libros El maravilloso mago de Oz, Ozma de Oz, Camino hacia Oz y La magia de Oz escritos por L. Frank Baum. La película fue realizada originalmente como la Miniserie Las Brujas de Oz protagonizada por Paulie Rojas como Dorothy Gale. Oz, Un mundo de fantasía (2013) (España), Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) (Latinoamérica). Dirigida por Sam Raimi. Funciona como precuela de alrededor de 20 años antes de lo narrado en el libro El maravilloso mago de Oz e indirectamente de la película de 1939 El mago de Oz. Protagonizada por James Franco como Oscar Digss (verdadero nombre del mago de Oz), Mila Kunis como Theodora, Rachel Weisz como Evanora y Michelle Williams como Glinda. En la serie de Once Upon a Time se hace referencia al libro El maravilloso mago de Oz, en el que uno de los personajes principales es Zelena, la Bruja Mala del Oeste, interpretada por Rebecca Mader, quien es la hermana de Regina, la Reina Malvada. DC Comics en 1986 reprodujo una miniserie títulada Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew! in The Oz-Wonderland War Trilogy una historia original que involucraba un conflicto entre el País de Oz y el País de las Maravillas, una historia de aventura fantástica de corte cómico, puesto que centraba con los personajes creados por Roy Thomas, la El Capitán Zanahoria y su sorprendente Zoo Crew! interviniendo en el conflicto generado en el cruce de dos obras literarias, la de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y el El maravilloso mago de Oz.Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew! in The Oz-Wonderland War Trilogy #1-3 (Enero-Marzo de 1986) Véase también * The Wizard of Oz: Beyond the Yellow Brick Road - videojuego basado en la obra Referencias Bibliografía * Enlaces externos (en inglés) * : es la película de 1925, dirigida por Larry Semon y con Oliver Hardy representando al Hombre de Hojalata. Categoría:Novelas de 1900 Categoría:Mundo de Oz Categoría:Novelas adaptadas al cine Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Novelas adaptadas a la televisión Categoría:Obras infantiles Categoría:Series de novelas infantiles Categoría:Series de novelas fantásticas